STARFOXS TEEN LIFE
by lemony kickett
Summary: So this is a stroy based on Fox, Falco, Slippy and the others wen they are around 17 and are at the flight academy working on chapter four now Rated T
1. Fox's Party

Chapter 1: Fox's party

James walked in after another long mission. He sighed, sat down and put his boots up on the table. After six hours of sitting in an Arwing doing patrol, a bed of hot coals would have been a creature comfit to him. At least the enemy hadn't returned.

"Dad?" Called a voice from down stairs, "Is that you?"

"Yes Fox, it's me" he replied, "Who else do you think it would be?"

James looked around. "You haven't had any one over since I've been gone, have you?"

Meanwhile, down stairs Fox bit his lip nervously.

"N-n-no," Fox stammered, trying his best to sound confident. "I haven't had anybody over while you were away".

The truth was: Fox was lying through his front teeth. He had invited over just about every one he knew for a huge party. In fact, he had even invited the kids he didn't like, just for the heck of it.

"Fox McCloud, if you're lying to your own father then don't think I'm going to take you out for a drive later. 'Cause I'm sure as hell won't." James warned.

Fox took a deep breath. _'Ok, let me think this through,' _Fox thought. _'If I tell him about the party (or parties, I can't remember how many I had) then I'm screwed and he wont let me drive, but if I don't tell him and he finds out, which he always does, then I'm screwed and he wont let me drive anyway.' _Fox slumped down further into his chair, as far as he could see there was no way out.

While Fox was trying to think his way out, James went over to the hover fridge to grab a beer. He immediately saw two things that pointed to Fox having had a party:

There were 5 beers in the six-pack left, and when James had left there had been 6. And:

Fox had tried to cover it up, but he had brought the wrong brand of beer.

Down stairs, Fox was still desperately trying to think his way out of the mess he was in. _'Ummm…oh, if only Slippy or Falco were here. They'd know what to do. Heck, even Bill would come in use here' _

Then fox heard heavy combat boots coming clunking down the stairs.

_'Oh . Here he comes. Ok, get your story straight… it was Falco's idea. Yeah that's it. I'll go with that.' _

James poked his head into Fox's bedroom.

"Fox do you really think that I was born yesterday?" James asked dryly.

"Well, I'd better hope not. With me being 17 and all, 'cause that would be awkward." Said Fox, trying to lift the mood a little, but as soon as he saw James's face, all attempts at humour stopped.

"How many people Fox?" James asked coldly.

"How many people what?" Fox replied, trying to play the fool.

"Now Fox. We can do this the easy way, the hard way or the Mccloud way. Which one do you want?"

"Um, only ten people. And it wasn't a party it was my, my, my… Study group. Yeah Study-." Fox said, a little to quickly. But James cut him off.

"So you chose the hard way." James stated to no one in particular.

"Ok, ok. About sixty people." Fox said, looking at the ground.

"One more lie and it becomes the Mccloud way." Said James, preparing to put boot to tail.

"Fine! Ok! Anything! Just don't do it the Mccloud way!" Fox said, panicking. He remembered the last time he was stupid enough to try something with his dad the Mccloud way. He still had the scars.

"So how many people were at this party of yours?" James asked.

Fox thought hard for a second, hesitated, shifted in his seat. Then he quickly said, "Two hundred. Two fifty. Maybe."

James jaw dropped. There was silence. For one split second Fox thought he was safe.

Then:

"TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY! TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY!"

The tiles on the roof shook, and Fox desperately tried to calm his father down. "But dad, it was, um, Rob's idea! Yeah! I'm telling you!"

"ROB'S A ROBOT YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD HE WANT TO PARTY! BESIDES I DON'T CARE WHO'S IDEA IT WAS! JUST WHO'S HOUSE IT WAS IN!" James yelled, looking like he was about to explode.

"Please dad just calm down! Then we can talk it though like the two mature fox's we are" Said Fox. This was his final attempt to not get beaten to a pulp before he ran.

"FINE! Ok." James took a deep breath, and looked considerably less murderous.

"That's it dad. Breathe in and out, in and out" Fox said in a soothing tone.

"Shut up Fox! You're still up the creek without a paddle," snapped James. "Right. Now, before I punish you for going against my wishes, is there anything you wish to tell me about?"

"No." said Fox in a hurry. "That's it."

James sat down and thought for a second. "Ok. Well, this is partly my fault. I shouldn't have left you on your own. You, alone in the house for the first two weeks of summer break. I should have sent you to Slippy's." He sighed, and said "Ok Fox, you can't drive until I get back from my next mission."

"But you don't have a mission! And who knows how long it could take before you get another one! It could months! Years maybe!" Fox cried out.

"Well, I hope you had a great party," Said James as he got up. "Go get a good nights rest."

As James shut the door, he grinned. _'I love cruel and unusual punishment' __he_ thought to himself. "Good night, Fox."

"Good night dad," said Fox. He muttered something like 'bedtime' angrily.

"Oh, Fox?" James said poking his head back around from the corner.

"Yeah?" Fox said, looking up from his Nintendo holo-boy.

"The type of beer I drink is Keltion not Kaltac" James said dryly.

_'Bugger,' _thought Fox. "Ok. Good night dad."

"Good night son. Try and get a good nights sleep. You'll need it. Trust me."


	2. Falco Arrives

Chapter 2 Falco Arrives

Fox was having one of the worst dreams he could remember. It was about his mum and when he was just a little pup. He was playing with her when she got up and started to walk away. He began to chase her, but it was like one of those cartoons where the floor kept stretching always, just out of his reach. He ran and ran until his legs couldn't go anymore and just as he gave up, he saw his mother again, right there in plain view. He raised himself up, and she started walking back to him when suddenly…

BBBBBAAAAAMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

BBBBBAAAAAMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

BBBBBAAAAAMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Fox screamed, and he woke up with a start. He was drenched in sweat (or at least, he hoped it was sweat). He sat up and looked around, only to see his father kneeling next to him, with Fox's alarm clock in hand, grinning like a mad man.

"Wakey wakey Pup." James taunted.

"What the !" Fox swore, James promptly gave Fox a smack on the head.

"What have I told you about your language?"

"Ok! Sorry, but next time could you just turn on the lights to wake me up?" said Fox, and he groaned.

"Well it's either the clock or I'll kick your ass out of bed myself"

"I'm glad you chose the alarm clock," said Fox, and he flopped his head back onto the pillow.

"Oh no you don't" James said. "Right. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn me about what?" asked Fox from inside the pillow.

WACK!

Fox yelped as he flew out bed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Fox cried out as he rubbed his freshly booted butt.

Fox stifled back a tear and looked at his dad accusingly. "I warned you. Pup." James said, and he laughed.

"Why'd you have to do that? That hurt!"

Ding Dong!

"Who could that be?" asked James. "It's only seven. Pup, go get it."

"Fine. But could you please stop calling me pup?" snapped Fox.

_'Dad's called me pup for as long as I can remember' _Fox thought as he went to answer the door.

Fox got to the door, he opened it and_'Oh great this is just who I need,' _Fox thought as he opened the door to let Falco in.

"Hey man" Fox said as Falco walked in. "What are you doing here at seven in the morning?"

"Is that any way to greet your best friend who you haven't seen in a week?" Falco said, pretending to look hurt, but he brightened up when he saw what Fox was wearing. He looked Fox up and down and said, "Looking sharp. The pink suits you."

"Huh? What?" said Fox, looking confused, then he looked down only to realise that he was standing in front of one of his best friends in his pink miss piggy pyjama pants and a Kermit the frog shirt. I '' /I "Err, you see, um… I had put the washing out… and… um, yeah, this was all I had" Fox stammered.

"Sure. Sure you did." replied Falco, and he coughed twice. He wandered over to the hover fridge and had a look inside. "Hey, my favourite beer, how did you know?" Falco joked as he grabbed on of the Kaltac beers.

"Hey give me that!" Fox hurriedly said as he made a snatch for the beer.

"Geez, ok. Here, have it," Falco murmured and he tossed fox the beer. "You alcoholic."

"Shut up! Or my dad will hear you! And I'm in enough trouble as it is with those parties YOU forced me to have!"

"You know, last I remembered you were eager to hold them, but man, was it worth it." Falco laughed "I met this one chick and-"

"Hey Pup? Who was that at the door?" called out James as he walked up the stairs.

Fox panicked and tossed the beer back to Falco. "I don't want it," he hissed.

"Well neither do I," whispered Fox back at him. "Quick! Put it back in the fridge!" Falco chucked the beer back into the fridge as James got to the top of the stairs.

"Ahhh, if it isn't the free loading Falco," exclaimed James. "What brings you to our fridge at this time of the morning?"

"Um… um…" stammered Falco, which was a miracle in it's self: Fox had never seen Falco at a loss for words.

"Well?" James pushed the question.

"I, uh… came to get some of my, uh… favourite…" Falco hurriedly searched for something he could use in the fridge to back his story when his hand fell on a bottle of eggnog. "Favourite brand of eggnog!" Falco smiled as he tossed his head back and skulled the contents of the bottle.

"Right. Well, knock your self out." James said dryly, Fox could tell he didn't believe a single word Falco said. "But I think you should know, that eggnog is around two years old and a year past its use-by date."

Falco stoped dead and had a queasy look on his face. He swallowed the last bit of eggnog.

"You know which way the bathroom is, don't you?" James asked.

Falco nodded.

"Ok then. Off you go," he said, and Falco ran franticly down the hall.

"Oh. I hope that wasn't the bottle I put laxative in to prank Pigma with," He remarked to no one in particular.

Falco returned, looking relieved, but only for a few seconds. Relief was suddenly replaced with a sort of anxious pain and he ran back to the bathroom again.

"What do you know? It was," James said. "So Fox, you ready?" Fox had been so preoccupied with what Falco was going to do next; he had barely noticed what his father was wearing.

"Oh. My. God." Fox exclaimed, as he saw for the first time what James was wearing. He had on full fishing gear, even down to the hat with fishing tackle on it. "Where in the universe did you buy that?"

"It's amazing what you can find on the internet isn't it?" He remarked dryly. "I also bought a few fishing rods."

"Why would we need rods?" Fox asked, still stunned by his dad's ancient clothing.

"Because we're going fishing."

"But what about Falco? We can't just leave him in the house!" Fox cried out, trying desperately to find some reason to prevent him from going.

"He can come with us. There's more then enough room." James answered cheerfully

"I will never drink eggnog again," said Falco, walking back in.

"Ahhh. So, feeling better?" James asked as he came in.

"Yeah. No thanks to you: Mr McCloud"

"It's your own fault for lying," scolded James. "Now are you going to tell me the real reason why you're here?"

"Ok! My foster home was lousily so I did a runner! There, happy now?" said Falco.

James sighed. "You can stay here while I get that sorted out, but you know that's stupid, and you can't keep coming to me for help. I'm not always going to be here."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." replied Falco. James was the only authority figure that Falco truly obeyed.

_"Since Falco's parents died, he's seen dad as a sort of godfather, and dad did count him as family. He even pays for all of Falco's school fees and stuff," _thought Fox.

"Well I hope you like fishing Falco, because that's where we're going," James said "Oh, and Fox? Go get changed."

"Err… Ok. Thanks dad." muttered Fox.

"Thank you Mr McCloud. Wait, fishing?" said Falco.


	3. Gone fishing

Chapter 3: Gone fishing.

While Fox was changing out of his Miss Piggy and Kermit the Frog pyjamas, Falco and James were loading up the car with all the gear.

"Soooooooooo," Falco stated. "I'll just be hanging at your place for awhile, huh?"

"Yeah." replied James absently. Just then, Fox came back outside in his usual gear.

"Hey? Where's Miss Piggy?" joked Falco.

"Shut up Falco." Snapped Fox.

"Ah! There's the Fox we all know and hate," said Falco, and he smiled. "Hey, Mr McCloud? Can I drive? Because I just got my permit, and a great space pilot like you over seeing everything would really boost my cool rating."

James glanced at him with a look Fox had seen all too many times. It was a look that screamed sly. "Sure you can" he replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Falco was taken aback by the straight answer.

"Sure. Of course. Here." James chucked the keys over to Falco.

"Cool" said Falco as he jingled the keys.

"Ok, come on. Let's finish packing up and then we can go," said James.

"Yes dad." Fox said glumly.

"So Falco," started James.

"Yeah?" answered Falco.

"How was the party?"

"Aw, it was great. There was this one chick I met, and… oh no! I-I mean…"

Said Falco panicking.

Fox slapped his head. Apparently, that one chick he met had left an impression.

"-I mean what party?" Falco turned to face Fox, trying to act innocent. "Did you have a party with out inviting me to keep an eye on things?"

"Save it," James said, and he snacked the car keys back.

"_Crap! Nice one Falco!" _ Fox thought.

"Well, since not only were you stupid enough to admit that you were under age drinking, and you also told me that you were at the party…" James said, and he let the sentence hang.

"So, I guess no driving for me?" Falco asked.

"Good guess. You get to follow Fox's punishment."

"Which is?" Falco asked timidly.

"You can't even get in the _front seat_ of a car until I get back from my next mission."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know. I haven't got one yet." James said, and he smiled.

"Aw What?" Falco slumped the car.

"Sucked in." Fox said.

"Shut up Fox." Falco muttered, "Stupid Fox, could have warned me."

"What was that Falco?" James said looking up from the box he was arranging.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Fox joked.

"Yeah? Well you'd know, wouldn't you?" Falco retorted.

"Ok, everyone in," Said James. "Looks like I'm driving after all, huh?"

"Shut up dad" said Fox, as he and Falco got into the car.

"Right! Everyone ready?" called James from the front seat.

"You know, we'd get there a whole lot faster if we took your mark-Viper 18." Commented Falco. "You know, the one with the Starfox logo."

"Sorry to disappoint you there hot shot," answered James "But those are old now, the army has recalled them. However, Starfox is getting a new super secret ship called the Arwing. It's supposed to be the latest in technology. Besides, the viper was a one seater. Sorry."

Falco looked disappointed. As if he had ever had a chance of being flown to the campsite in a space fighter, fully equipped with twin lasers, and bombs! Fox gave a loud snort at the idea.

'A_lthough, it would be awesome if we could. Imagine how many chicks would see me, getting chauffer driven in a fighter. Maybe we could pull a few barrel rolls before landing and…"_

Meanwhile, Falco was thinking pretty much the same thing except a little less kid friendly. Fox could tell this by the absent grin on Falco's face and the occasional chuckle he would spurt out.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking back there?" asked James from the front

"No!" they both answered in unison

"_Don't worry, I'll tell you later"_ Falco whispered to Fox.

After about an hour, they got board and started versing each other on their holo-boys.

4 hours later….

Falco woke up due to a sharp pain in his wing. He looked around only to find that Fox was gnawing on his wing (not to mention drooling all over it).

"Ahh! What the hell do you think you're doing?" cried out Falco as he ripped his wing away from Fox's sharp teeth

"Huh? What happened?" Fox said as he woke.

"YOU! YOU WERE CHEWING MY WING!" screamed Falco.

"Whoops. Sorry." Apologised Fox. "I was having a dream that I was eating honey soy chicken wings, I guess that would be why it was tasting so good, huh?" he joked.

"How bout I bite off your tail! Huh? You want that? Huh?" replied Falco slightly annoyed how lightly Fox had taken to trying to eat one of his friends. "Aww, and look! You've got drool all over my favourite jacket! Ewww! Yuck." Falco muttered, trying to wipe it off.

"Are you two _still_ in there?" Asked James, poking his head through the front window.

"Yeah dad. We just woke up. Why didn't you wake us?" Asked Fox.

"You looked so peaceful, gnawing on Falco. Ahhh, these are the times you'll remember, trust me." James said, smiling.

"Oh yeah. I really want to remember been eaten by a bloody Fox." Said Falco.

"Shut up Falco. I said I was sorry. Geez, talk bout holding a grudge." Said Fox, semi-seriously.

"Ok, everyone out," said James. "I've already set up camp, so you two can have a look around. Go on, see the sites."

"Thanks Mr McCloud," said Falco with a grin. "I don't suppose there are any chicks in the general vicinity?"

"I don't know Falco. But, if there are any, don't bother them. Or I'll have you neutered. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" replied Falco and he crossed his legs.

"Oh, and one more thing." James said, and he snatched both of their holo-boys.

"Hey!" they both objected.

"I didn't let you two come so you can verse each other on these things."

"But… but-" stuttered Falco

"But I didn't even want to come" said Fox.

"Yeah! And I was in the wrong place wrong time!" piped in Falco.

"Ok. Well let's see. Fox, you're my son, so you were coming either way. And Falco, it's your own fault. So but nothing. You're both here, with out your licences, so you can't escape. Now go and have fun."

"Bugger." Said Fox angrily. "Come on Falco, let's go."

"Alright then." Sighed Falco.

They walked around for a while, then they went into the forest and had a look around.

"Is there even anyone else here? I mean, besides us, and that creepy old person that just sits on his porch in a rocking chair with a shot gun?" asked Falco

"I… don't… know," replied Fox.

Suddenly, Falco started. "Hey wait… do you hear that?"

Fox pricked his ears up and had a listen… "I hear it, it sounds like someone's coming this way."

"Hello?" Called out a voice. "Is anyone there?"

"I think I know that voice," said Fox.

"Yeah. I know. Let's run for it," said Falco hastily.

"But we didn't even do anything wrong this time!"

"I don't care! Run!"

Falco turned and ran. However, he wasn't looking where he was going, and he sprinted straight into a tree.

"Nice." Commented Fox.

"Shut up and run!" Said Falco urgently, and he got up. However it was too late and-

"FFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOO!"

-Katt Monroe jumped out and landed straight on top of Falco, who promptly fell beak first on the ground.

"Oh hi Katt. I didn't know you were here," said Fox, seemingly unconcerned by his suffocating friend.

"Hi Fox! Yeah! I got here about two days ago: it's been soooooooooo boring, but now I'm happy because you guys are here!"

"Mmmppphh!"

"Oh sorry Falco. Are you ok?"

Falco pulled his beak out of the leaf litter. "Yeah. I'm fine. Now get of me!"

"Sorry! But I'm so glad to see someone I know, hey?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," replied Fox.

"So when did you guys get here?" asked Katt, as she extracted herself from a tangled mass of Falco.

"Oh about, what… two, three hours ago? Nah. But my dad took all forms of technology from us and threatened to neuter Falco," answered Fox.

"No offence Fox, but your dad sounds like strict guy," commented Katt.

"He's great," replied Fox. "I just wish he wasn't on damn missions all the time."

"Oh well," said Katt patting Fox on the back.

"Well uh… yeah. It's been great to see you and all, but we um… have to go. Now." blurted out Falco.

"What? Why? You just got here?" asked Katt, looking disappointed.

"Um… Fox and I have… Guy… things to do. Yeah, that's it. Guy things." Falco said trying to think of a good story.

"I don't remember having to do 'guy'-OW!" Fox ended his sentence abruptly as Falco gave him a swift kick "-I mean yeah, of course, uh, 'Guy things'."

"Guy things huh?" Katt thought for a second. "What kind of guy things?"

"Oh. Um… Fox, tell her."

"What!" Fox didn't like been put on the spot, especially to lie to a girl. "Um… ok. We are… going… swimming."

"Yes. That's it. We're going swimming." Falco said, trying to sound confident.

"So why can't I come?" asked Katt

"… Nude swimming…" Said Fox. Then he looked around at Falco to make sure he had just said that.

"Yes. You see;" Fox continued, since Falco was still mutely staring. "We left our bathers at home, and we have no underwear to swim in so the all swimming has to be done in the nude, right Falco?" Falco snapped out of it and gave a brief nod.

"Well, ok then." Katt said slowly "I'll come as well."

'_Damn It! She called our bluff!'_ Thought Fox.

"Well ok. Then lets go. I forgot my bather as well." Said Katt, matter o' factly. "I know a place where we can leave our clothes."

"OK THEN!" shouted Falco as Katt ran off.

"Falco, you can't be serious! She called our bluff. Admit it."

"No," said Falco sternly. "She'll give up, we just have to go along with it. She'll crack before you even have to take off your jacket."

Meanwhile, Katt was thinking, _"I've called their bluff. Fox Doesn't want go along with it. Falco, he's behind this. But what happens if he doesn't give up?" _ She thought._ "Don't worry Katt. He'll give up before I even take of my shoe."_

All the while, James was on the couch listening to Falco's Holo-pod, blissfully unaware that any of this was going on.


End file.
